


... because time's run out (2)

by lilija_the_red



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Angst, Danger, Established Relationship, M/M, Near Death Experience, Prompt Fill, hurt!Tang Yi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: Tang Yi is kidnapped, Shao Fei comes to the rescue. But will it be enough?





	... because time's run out (2)

“TANG YI!!”

The sound of Shao Fei’s distant scream rings in Tang Yi’s ear. He heaves himself up, hands searching for something to steady himself. His head is throbbing with pain. He takes a deep breath, and another, trying to fight against the dizziness clouding his vision. He’s holding onto the railing on the wall for dear life. Just another breath and another. He’s got to get out. Has to find Shao Fei. Has to…

“Tang Yi! Thank god!”

The voice is closer now. Another wave of pain washes over him, making him almost double over again. In the next moment Shao Fei is by his side, familiar, steady arms wrapping around him. He readily lets go off the railing and sinks against the solid body of his boyfriend, relief washing through him.

“Shit, Tang Yi. Are you okay?”

Tang Yi huffs out a breath of air, closing his eyes just for one second. “Just peachy.”

“We need to get out of here. Ey! Don’t drift off! I won’t carry you up the stairs!”

With that moment an ugly sound from above them captures their attention. Metal scraping across stone, closely followed by splashing of water. Fast splashing water. A hoarse laughter bellows over the roaring of the water flushing down the stairs, filling up the room they both still stand in bit by bit.

“Good luck escaping from this now! Have a nice death!”

“DAMN!” Shao Fei curses.

He lets go of Tang Yi, leaning him against the wall and rushes back up the stairs.

Tang Yi can hear the rattling of doors and of course the water rushing down.

He can feel it creeping up his legs, the wetness soaking through his dress pants, leaving him chill. He blinks a few times. If the water continues to raise with the same speed, it won’t take long for the whole room to be flooded.

This has not been the ending, Tang Yi had always imagined for himself, to be honest.

Shao Fei comes back down, wading through the pouring water. It has almost reached their hips already.

“The doors locked! That bastard! Tang Yi? Hey, Tang Yi, I’ve told you to stop drifting off! Concentrate!” Two rough hands take a hold of his face and when Tang Yi opens his eyes, he’s met with a look filled with determination. “Is there another exit? Another door, but the one above?”

“No. Only one door in, one door out.”

“God, gangster and their basements!” Shao Fei grits out between his teeth. “Okay, okay. We… come on.”

Shao Fei takes Tang Yi by the arm, propping it over his shoulder, ready to take on most of Tang Yi’s weight. Supporting him like this, they wade through the water and up the stairs. It’s slow and slippery and it takes way too long, but they eventually make it to the top. The water keeps on raising.

It’s only a matter of time now.

 

* * *

 

“Shao Fei”, Tang Yi starts, “Shao Fei, leave it.”

Shao Fei had been working on the door for minutes now. Tang Yi is pretty sure he must have dislocated his shoulder already from jumping against the door, maybe bend his ankle from kicking the door, and if not yet – he’d soon do as such.

“Shao Fei”, Tang Yi tries again.

“Shao Fei, it’s a sealed door - the door, the room… It was made to keep water and whoever else inside, inside. You can’t break it without equipment.”

Shao Fei spins around, face furious. “How can you be so calm about it?!”

Tang Yi just shrugs. He looks at Shao Fei from where he’s sitting, back braced against the wall. His eyes are tired.

“The drugs in my system help, I guess. Also, the concussion, probably.” Tang Yi closes his eyes, letting his head sink back against the wall. He can’t see Shao Fei’s face falling.  
   
“Just leave it.” He sighs once more. He’s so tired.

The water has almost reached the last step. Five more minutes and the rest of the room will be full and with it – they will drown.

This really hasn’t been the ending he’d imagined.

“I’m sorry.”

It’s small. Tang Yi isn’t even sure if he’s said it out loud or only thought the words.

But he must have said it, he thinks, because in the next moment he can feel Shao Fei sitting down next to him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Don’t be”, he hears Shao Fei whispering and something insides him breaks. Tang Yi lets himself sink into the embrace. Fighting against the mist in his mind has become so exhausting. But he wants to feel this moment, savor it. The feeling of Shao Fei against him. The warmth. The familiarity. All of it.

“You were not supposed to be here. I’m sorry for taking your future. This shouldn’t have been your end.”

“It won’t.”

Shao Fei sound so sure, Tang Yi would give anything to be just a tiny bit as sure as he is, but he’s lost the ability for hope, it seems.

“And it won’t be yours, either. I won’t let him win.”

Tang Yi doesn’t respond, doesn’t know how to. Instead he buries his face into the crook of Shao Fei’s neck and breathes in deeply. He let himself sink in and get lost in the warmth of the body pressed against his.

He’s meant it, when he said he’d never wanted Shao Fei to be here, but, damn it! He’s so grateful to not be alone right now! He hates himself for his selfishness, but having Shao Fei in his arms in the last seconds of his life? He can do that.

The water has reached them. Only a matter of minutes now.

Tang Yi can feel Shao Fei leaning back and then he’s pulled to his feet. With his feet on the ground, water enclosing his legs, bruising lips are pressed against his in a desperate kiss. Tang Yi lets himself sink into Shao Fei, reciprocating, desperately hanging onto him. Desperate lips against, desperate hands, gripping onto him. It’s truly fitting for their situation.

When they break apart, both a little breathless, the water has reached their waists. The cold sets in.

“Shao Fei-“

“If you are going to apologize again, stop it and safe your breath!” Shao Fei’s eyes glint in the shimmy light of the room, a shine to them, that doesn’t let Tang Yi talk back any more. “I won’t admit this as my ending! And neither as yours! Trust me. I’ll get us out of here. It’s going to be okay, trust me.”

The water has reached their chest now. Tang Yi suppresses a shudder. His body has already started to go numb from the icy water. And he’s sure Shao Fei isn’t feeling any better.

Tang Yi is so close to just give into the promising cold of the water. Just, let go of everything… but Shao Fei keeps him centered. At least for the moment that is.

The water has reached their throats.

“I do. Trust you.”

Seconds left. But this isn’t about trust.

Tang Yi breathes in deeply. “Shao Fei?” He takes another deep breath – maybe his last? And closes his eyes.

Splashes of water are tickling his chin.

“I love you.”

And with that the last cm is filled up.

 

* * *

 

An explosion. Precisely calculated. A hole in the wall and gallons of water rushing out through it with enormous speed.

In one moment, Shao Fei and Tang Yi are enclosed by relentless water, in the next they fall to the ground, coughing, wheezing, wet to the bones – but alive.

Tang Yi tries to stop his violent cough and lets himself collapse to the ground.

They are alive. How?!

Somebody moves over him, he can sense them, but can’t bring up the energy to open up his eyes.

“I can’t believe you”, desperate muttering from Shao Fei fills up his ears. He wants to smile, but he doesn’t know if it shows. He’s got no energy left. Someone presses their head to his chest. His body feels cold, his mind like it’s filled with cotton. He has to fight to stay in the here and now. Has to…

“Don’t you dare die on my now.”

A kiss is pressed to his temple, forehead, lips…

Strong hands hold onto his shoulders, first shaking softly, than more rigidly.

“Does it really take a murder attempt concluding in almost drowning, for you to confess?! Couldn’t it had been a cheesy weekend trip? Or some random date?”

“What can you say”, another familiar voice fills Tang Yi’s ears, “Boss has always been fond of being dramatic.”

“Jack!”

Another cough rattles his body.

When it ebbs away, the pain still lingering behind, the only thing he tries to get himself to concentrate on, to pull through the mist of his brain is the feeling of warmth pressed against his chest. A soft, exasperated laugh tickles his face, whispered words against his lips, a kiss and then his mind goes blank.

“I love you, too. Lets get you out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> feedback is always welcome :)
> 
> this was a prompt fill on my [tumblr](%E2%80%9D)


End file.
